In your heart
by Lee Sarah
Summary: Danny is discharged from the Marines, and comes home to a different world. Will be MD. Chapter 1 is now up.
1. Prologue

**Title:** In your heart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, nor am I making money out of this. Just taking them out to play ;-)

**Rating: **Heck if I know

**Pairing: **Danny/Mary

**Spoilers:** Always Faithful / Have you ever seen the rain? Etc.

**A/N: **Please bear in mind that English is not my native language. I have never actually seen the episodes I'm referring to, and am giving everything my own twist.

Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

_It's easier to leave than to be left behind_

_Leaving was never my proud._

R.E.M. – Leaving New York

**Prologue**

Big Ed Deline stood on the casino floor and looked around. It had been a slow week, and with

every passing the day the tension mounted. Like something big would happen soon, and this

was just the quiet before the storm. It was rather unsettling.

It had been several months since Danny was called back into service, and he had left a big

hole in the security team. Ed often thought off his protégé, and wondered how the kid

was doing in Iraq. Nobody had heard from Danny since he had left.

He hoped that Mary would receive news soon. Be it a letter or something else - but the silence

from the warfront was deafening in itself. With every week that passed without news, Mary

got more anxious.

The woman had finally expressed the feelings she had for the Marine, and apparently many

things had been left unsaid between the two childhood friends. But what else was new on that

front, eh? These two people were perfect for each other, but for some obscure reason they

hadn't gotten together yet. But Ed had sworn to himself: he would get them together if it killed

him.

Just as soon as Danny would be discharged, and returned to his regular life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I still don't own the characters... except for in my dreams.

**A/N:**For the usual disclaimer, spoilers and notes, ratings, etc, see the prologue. Thank you for the feedback, it's greatly appreciated!

* * *

_I might have lived my life in a dream, but I swear, this is real_

_Memory fuses and shatters our glass, but carry your future, forget the past._

_But it's you, it's what I feel…  
_  
Leaving New York – R.E.M.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The days dragged on and on, and with every week that passed, she settled back into her usual

routine. It was weird to not have Danny around… Mary was so used to seeing him every day.

The first days back at work were really kind of unnerving. Empty in their own way.

Mary hasn't heard from Danny in all the months that he was gone now. She could only pray

that he was alright and unharmed. Some night she had the most wonderful dreams about the

end of the dreadful war, and the subsequent return of Danny to Las Vegas. Ed would

undoubtedly give him back his old job, even if he had been forced to hire a replacement for

the time being. It was a big, burly guy, and Mary couldn't stand him.

All she wanted was for things to go back to normal – back to they way they were supposed to

be. Was there even such a thing as 'normal'? She was starting to wonder.

Danny never told her that he loved her. Was it because he had to leave? Or because he still

couldn't commit? Did he even love her as something more than a best friend? So many

questions, so few answers.

It was almost lunchtime when Nessa told her that Ed was looking for her. Looking up at one

of the many surveillance camera's she nodded and went up to his office.

Ed was sitting behind his big desk and had a worried look on his face.

"You asked to see me, Ed?"

Mary didn't like the expression on his face. This could mean only one thing… bad news.

"What's wrong? What's happened"

Ed struggled to find the right words.

"Mary… I just received word about Danny" he said gently.

With her eyes wide open she stared at her boss. Willing him to continue, begging him with

her eyes to say something good. "Is he…"

"No, no, sweetheart, not at all. In fact, he's coming home this afternoon."

Mary gasped. "He is? Really? Is he on leave" Her eyes clouded when she realized that there

was more to come. "But wait…Danny coming home is supposed to be a good thing, right?

Then why the sad expression on your face, Ed? What are you not telling me"

"There really is no easy way to say this, Mary. He's being discharged. Apparently his team

was ambushed and he was forced to call out an air strike right above them. He's the only one

who survived the attack. Mary… Danny is severely injured. They had to amputate one of his

arms."

Mary gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god."


End file.
